


Who Says You Can't Go Home?

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [52]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: Kung-Tai Ted finally bends to his family's wishes and brings Ninja-Style Dancer home to introduce them. Will Ninja be able to earn their approval before the day is over?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lifetimes can also be found on my Dreamwidth at http://nerdcredred.dreamwidth.org/.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: We do not own the characters, the shows, or the people who portray the characters. These stories are meant as a work of fiction and are fair use. Please support the creators by watching their videos, letting the ads play, buying their DVDs and merchandise, and/or contributing to their Patreon(s). "Who Says You Can't Go Home?" is performed by Bon Jovi.

Ninja was used to finding Ted in all manner of states whenever he dropped into his apartment, from actively attempting a new spinning kick with the assistance of a poorly hung bag of sand, to sitting cross-legged on a yoga mat as he engaged in a round of meditation, to lying flat on the couch, surrounded by empty chip bags and soda cans as he entered hour 37 of a martial-arts movie marathon. He was therefore unsurprised to find his boyfriend walking rapidly across the living room carpet and into the kitchen when he teleported in one day, at Ted's sudden request, though his curiosity did start to grow when Ted's path continued on into the bedroom, before he turned directly on his heel and continued back the same way he'd come. His brow was furrowed and he was muttering under his breath, completely engrossed in his thoughts and unaware that Ninja had even entered his home. 

Ninja observed him for a few minutes before silently stepping into Ted's path so that, on his seventh loop of the apartment, Ted bumped directly into him. 

"Huh? Oh! Ninja, you're here?" 

Ninja smiled as Ted embraced him, granting him a quick kiss before holding up a card. 

*It is nice to see you too, Ted. Or, it would be, if I weren't afraid of you wearing out your carpet.* 

Ted tapped his fingers together and let out a soft. "Sorry about all the pacing. I've just had something on my mind." 

*Yes, I can see that. Would you like to talk about it?* 

Ted nodded and gestured for them to sit on the couch, his fingers still tapping together nervously until Ninja gently took hold of his wrists. 

*I can also see that your brow is heavy with worry. Please tell me what's bothering you, Ted.*

Ted smiled gratefully at the contact and scooted a bit closer to Ninja. He swallowed and tried to gather his thoughts for a moment before beginning to speak. 

"Well, I got a phone call from my mother today. She said that all of my siblings are going to be at my family’s home this Wednesday for a pre-Thanksgiving get together and she wanted me to come home for a visit as well." 

Ninja blinked, having expected a much different response than that. 

*I don't understand the problem. Don't you visit your family fairly often? I thought you enjoyed spending time with them.* 

Ted nodded. "I do, that's not the issue. The issue is that she, um, also asked if I... if I would bring you along, s-so you could meet everyone, and I-I was worried about telling you." Ted's shoulders hunched in embarrassment. "Please don't misunderstand me. It is not as though I wish to hide you from my family. I'm just very nervous about how things will go, as it's something I don't have a lot of positive experience with." 

Ninja's eyebrow arched curiously. 

*Are you worried they will be upset if you bring another man home?* 

"No, no, I had that conversation with them years ago, they're fine with it," Ted hastily clarified. "The problem is that I... well, I have a complicated relationship with them. My parents have always tried to be supportive, in their own way, but that way usually ends with them treating me like some helpless little kid who doesn't know how to look after himself." Ted looked down, a trace of annoyance entering his voice. "My parents would love it if I gave up all this 'silly karate business'-that's how my mother refers to it anyway-and joined my dad and siblings at one of our companies. Now, I've made it very clear that I love the martial arts and I have no desire to become a businessman, but the words just don't seem to get through to them. I know I'll spend the whole day fending off little jabs about my choices and being pressured to give in to them, and what's worse is you'll be there too!" 

Ted seemed to realize what he'd just implied and he quickly squeezed Ninja's hands. 

"Oh, not because I don't want you there, Ninja! I meant that having you there would make me feel even more nervous because I really want them all to like you as much as I do!"

Ninja adjusted his mask so Ted could see his reassuring smile.

*I understand. It would worry most people to know the one they loved was being judged and scrutinized by the people with whom they share the tightest bonds. Have you had bad experiences bringing home men in the past?*

"I'll say," Ted muttered, seeming down just by the mention of past incidents. "Every time I've brought someone to meet them, it's been a disaster. I can't think of even one guy that's earned their approval, or who didn't run from the house screaming."

Ninja's eyebrow started to arch once more, but he quickly lowered it back into place before taking on a determined expression. Ted's fingers, which had started to wriggle once more, were clamped down by Ninja's strong, slender ones, refusing to let them escape. 

*Ted, please stay calm* he instructed. *I can understand why you are nervous. The bonds held between family members can be the strongest and most important in a person's life. If something were to go wrong in a meeting between us and them, those bonds might become stretched or frayed, or even severed completely.* 

Ted's face seemed to grow a shade paler at Ninja's words, but Ninja once again flashed him a calming smile. 

*However, I am positive that this will not be the case. In three days, you will stand proudly before your family and show them how strong and capable you have become, while I will prove myself worthy in their eyes and show them the depths of my love for you. No matter the requirement for being allowed to care for your heart, I will pass it with flying colors. There is no challenge I would ever back down, least of all one in regards to you. So trust in my words and stand tall at my side, Ted, because together there is nothing we cannot achieve.*

"Ninja..." Ted all but melted as Ninja pulled him into a warm embrace and he vigorously kissed his boyfriend, allowing all his fear and worry to be transformed into a passionate energy that shone in his eyes when he pulled back. "You're right. I've stopped doubting myself and I've never doubted your love for me. I'm sure once my family gets to know more about us, they won't be doubters any longer either!" 

*That is what I love to hear from you.* Ninja performed a few hand seals then before conjuring a small datebook from thin air. *So, the meeting will be on Wednesday, correct?* 

"Yes, my mother is planning a whole day of it starting with, ugh, brunch." 

Ninja silently chuckled at Ted's annoyed expression before starting to make notes. 

*Is there anything in particular I should know about them?* 

"They live in Florida, so you should dress for warm weather..." Ted trailed off, since he'd never seen Ninja in any clothing other than his robes. "Don't bother bringing a gift, though, since my mother is very picky about those types of things." 

Ninja looked at Ted in subdued horror. 

*You want me to arrive without a gift? I could never abide such a lack of manners!* 

"Well, alright, if it bothers you that much I guess you could try a bottle of wine? My parents never turn down a good Merlot." 

*Noted. Now, what are your parents like?*

"My mother is very, um, energetic for her age," Ted said gingerly. "She likes to get out of the house and try new things. And talk. A lot."

Ninja nodded, scribbling more notes.

"As for my dad, well, a lot of people seem to find him intimidating, which always makes me laugh, because he's actually one of the nicest people you could know. Outside the boardroom, that is."

*Intriguing.*

"If you say so," Ted said with a shrug. "As for my brother and sisters, they're pretty normal, I guess. Kind of annoying, but they mean well."

*Okay. Anything else?* 

Ted hesitated for the briefest of seconds before shaking his head. "No, that should be all."

\-----

Beside a sparkling blue lake, amid 18 acres of well-trimmed hedges and palm trees, at the end of a thirty foot cobblestone drive protected by an ornate golden gate stood an elegant stone mansion so white that it seemed to almost sparkle in the sunlight. Ninja's eyes widened as he took in the dazzling display, his head slowly turning a complete 180 degrees as he took in every inch of this unbelievable display of wealth, before he focused his intense gaze upon Ted. 

*That should be all?* he echoed, his words written in bold letters. 

Ted shrank away from him and patted his already sweaty forehead with a handkerchief. 

"Oh, uh, d-did I forget to mention that my parents, uh, were pretty well off?" 

*I have seen kings and czars who were not as well off as this* Ninja replied, nervously moving the small, silver gift bag from hand to hand. He thought he'd prepared himself for the day ahead of him by wearing his best black suit, but it appeared he was not prepared at all. He stared down at the present, suddenly regretting that he hadn't paid the extra five dollars for the shiny bow, when the golden gates parted before them as a rather old gentleman in a black butler's uniform jogged over toward them. 

"Master Theodore!" he called out, pausing briefly to huff and puff and rub at the obvious stitch in his side, before he turned his gaze back to Ted. 

"Winston, what are you doing out here?" Ted asked, looking at the man in alarm. 

"The Mistress thought she spotted a prowler accosting you out here, so I came to defend you." 

Instantly, Winston was advancing upon Ninja, his hands held high and clenched into tight fists. 

"Now see here, you loathsome rapscallion! I will not allow you to harm a single hair on Master Theodore's head, so you'd best skedaddle if you know what's good for you!"

Ninja bit back a smile before glancing to Ted, who was already turning bright red. 

"Winston, no! There's nothing to worry about here! This is-" Before he could finish, a burst of static came from the small walkie-talkie settled in Winston's back pocket, followed by a distressed woman's voice. 

"Winston! Have you scared that masked hoodlum away from Teddy? Is he injured? Does he need me to come out there?" 

"No, don't come out here!" Ted cried out, despite there being no way for his mother to possibly hear him. 

Winston jabbed one fist into Ninja's chest, with all the intensity of child punching Play-Doh, before he collapsed to his knees and clutched his chest, his gasping growing in intensity. 

"Run... Master Theodore... I'll... hold him.... off..." 

"Oh my God." 

While Ted buried his face in his hands, Ninja quickly summoned a water bottle and knelt down before Winston. 

*Please drink this. You might pass out from the heat.* 

Winston's fingers wrapped weakly around the plastic and shook slightly as he brought it to his lips, drinking heartily. 

"Thank you," he breathed in a raspy voice after emptying half the bottle. "You are... the kindest hoodlum... I've ever met." 

"Winston! What happened? Is that thug poisoning you?" 

Growling in frustration, Ted freed the walkie-talkie from the confines of the butler's pocket. 

"Mother, it's me! I'm not out here being attacked; I'm here with my boyfriend! He's a ninja, remember? I told you and Dad all about this!" 

"Teddy! Thank goodness you're unharmed! I'm so relieved. Let me send Margot up with the trolley to fetch you two!" 

"No, you don't need to-and she's gone." Ted sighed as he lowered the device before he glanced over at Ninja uncertainly. "Are you sure you don't want to bail right now? Because I would not blame you, not for an instant."

Ninja, while still rather bewildered by the discovery of Ted's family's wealth, refused to let his confidence be shaken by something so trivial in the grand scheme of things, which is why he resolutely shook his head and smiled to show Ted that he was unbothered. 

*It is alright. Believe it or not, this is not the first time I have been mistaken for a prowler and it will not be the last. I do not wish to leave, Ted.* 

Ted let out a shaky sigh of relief and reached out to squeeze Ninja's hand. 

"I appreciate your patience, my love." 

A frown returned to Ninja's face as he held up his next card. 

*However, you still completely failed to mention that your family was wealthy, Ted. Why did you keep such a large secret from me?* 

Ted looked down guiltily once more, before looking up at the horn honk coming from the golf cart that had arrived to escort them. 

"Forgive me, Ninja. I suppose I do owe you an explanation. I will explain on the way." 

Once they were seated, and Winston had been securely strapped in next to the driver, Ted took a deep breath and began to speak. 

"My family is very successful and well-known in various fields of business. It has been for years, ever since my great-great-grandfather started our first company generations ago. I'm the youngest of my parent's children, with two sisters and a brother. I was born into wealth and my parents intended for me to follow in the footsteps of my father, but as you well know, I wanted to follow my own dream of being a martial artist. I never really cared for having money, though I won't say I haven't take advantage of that fact, as my parents were able to fund my college education and several trips abroad thanks to it. But eventually it all became too much for me to handle, so I moved out on my own after I graduated and have been living independently ever since. Well, semi-indepently."

Ninja's eyes widened as several pieces to the puzzle of Ted's life finally began to click into place. 

*So that is how you've managed to make a living despite not having a job.* 

Ted sighed and hung his head. 

"Yes, my family has always been supporting me. I'm not proud of it but I can't seem to get them to stop. That's why I did not tell you. I know that must make you think less of me, but I am doing my best to atone for it now. I love my family, but this kind of life just wasn't for me. I much prefer being Kung-Tai Ted than Theodore Augustus Vandervloek, the last heir in line to the Vandervloek insurance fortune," Ted murmured with obvious disdain in his voice, as though it were something he'd heard repeated to him many times with much more importance than he'd prefer.

Ninja's eyes grew wide for the second time that morning. 

*Vandervloek Insurance... of course, I know that name. They also own a great deal of medical supply companies and emergency preparedness organizations. I just never realized your name was a part of that legacy.* 

"I didn't want you to think of me as some spoiled little rich kid," Ted admitted softly. 

Ninja's expression softened. 

*I have seen how hard you work to live the life you desire, Ted. I could never think of you as undeserving of what you have.* 

Ted smiled and he leaned over to kiss Ninja when a clearing of a throat from the front of the gold cart caused him to blush and quickly pull back. It seemed Winston had finally recovered from his earlier collapse and was looking at the two of them with great interest, which shut down any further attempts at affection. The moment the vehicle came to a stop in front of the mansion, he quickly stepped out and turned to Ted, bowing deeply before him. 

"Master Theodore, please accept my apologies for not greeting you or your guest properly, as well as for accusing him of wrong-doing without sufficient evidence." 

*I humbly accept your apology. I would also like to thank you for rushing to Ted's defense when you thought him in trouble* Ninja replied, bowing to the man as well. 

Winston did not seem to be expecting this and he blustered a bit.

"Oh! Uh, w-well, of course, a-anything for, um, for the young master. You-you don't, um, need to bow... although it is quite nice to be on the other end for once..."

Ted started to laugh, putting the man out of his misery, before patting him on the arm. 

"It's alright, Winston. We're just glad you didn't succumb to heatstroke or something. Why don't you go inside a rest for a bit, since I'm sure Mother will be needing your assistance soon-" 

"Winston! What on Earth happened?" 

"That didn't take long," Ted muttered as a short woman hurried outside. She was thin and smartly dressed, her silver hair pulled into a neat bun atop her head, though her dark inquisitive eyes and the sprint on her step belied her years. 

"Let me say in advance how sorry I am for..." Ted trailed off when he realized he was gazing at Ninja's completely exposed face. "What are you doing?" 

Ninja smiled at Ted, his dark hair bouncing slightly in the breeze. 

*I could never forgive myself if I was considered a criminal by your family. I want to give them a good first impression, so I will show them who I really am.* 

Ted swallowed, unable to speak for a moment as he realized just how much his boyfriend was willing to do for his sake, but he found his voice the moment he was engulfed in a strangulating hug. 

"Ah! M-Mother, please! I'm alright and happy to see you, but I-I still need to breathe!" 

"Oh, Teddy, it's been so long!" The hug continued for another thirty seconds before the woman pulled away, tears in her eyes. "You look well! I'm so glad your legs are okay!"

"Of course they're okay, Mother."

"But on that video your brother showed me-"

"I don't know why he insisted on showing you that," Ted muttered, just a hint of exasperation in his voice. "As I said before, Mother, that was just a comedy sketch I was in. Nothing about it was real."

"I don't understand what was supposed to be amusing about the thought of you being seriously injured," she said, confusion evident on her face.

"... actually, I don't either. The person who wrote it is a dark, twisted individual. But don't worry about that. It was just a dumb internet video and I was paid me handsomely for my part, so I actually benefited from the deal."

"You're right," she agreed. "The important thing is that you've finally come home. Oh, your father and I have missed you so much! You must promise you'll come to visit more often next year!" 

"Yes, of course, Mother," Ted said rather dismissively, his gaze constantly darting toward Ninja. "Um, but before that, I think you need to meet my... uh... Ninja, this is my mother, Tonya. Mother, this is Shinobu Odori, the... the man I love very much." 

Ninja beamed at Ted's reddened cheeks before he once again bowed before the woman. 

*I am so very honored and pleased to meet you, Mrs. Vandervloek. You have a beautiful home and a wonderful son. Please accept this token of my esteem.* 

Tonya wiped her eyes before peering curiously at the note cards Ninja held up. Then her expression turned to understanding. 

"Oh, that's right, Teddy told me about this. HELLO, SHINOBU!" she suddenly screamed, causing everyone within earshot to jump. "WE ARE SO HAPPY TO FINALLY BE MEETING YOU!" 

"Mother, he can hear you!" Ted cried, looking mortified. "You don't need to shout!" 

"Oh, he can? Has he gotten those cochlear implants? You know, our medical technicians are working to create an improved version of those, so you might be in luck if you're looking to upgrade," Tonya told Ninja with an excited smile as she accepted his gift. 

"No, Mother, he doesn't need... oh, whatever." Ted flashed Ninja a look of apology, but Ninja simply smiled, not at all bothered by the woman. 

"My, Teddy, you're looking very red," Tonya said, touching his cheek with one well-manicured finger. "Let's get you inside and out of the heat."

Once they had all entered inside the mansion, Margot and Winston retreated down a long hallway, leaving the three standing in a magnificent entryway. Ninja was again struck by the majesty of it all, the marble floors, hung glass chandeliers, works of art, and elaborate fixtures adoring every in this home, and wondered how anyone could live in a house that was large enough to get lost in. 

After a few moments spent observing the splendor, Ninja noticed a bit of movement from the corner of his eye. He tensed instinctively as the figures headed directly toward Ted, but relaxed almost instantly when he witnessed his boyfriend becoming enveloped in a side hug while his head rubbed vigorously by what appeared to be his older brother.

"Thomas, stop that!" Ted protested, struggling and trying to get out of his grip. 

"Aww, c'mon, Teddy. Been a while since I've seen, not to mention hugged, my baby brother!" 

"You know I turned 30 this year, right?" 

"Yay, Teddy's home!" Two women also hurried over to embrace Ted on either side, squeezing and fawning over him. 

"Still a cute little shrimp, I see!" one of them said, pinching his cheek and giggling.

"I know, and the red pajamas he usually wears really don't help."

"Those are not pajamas and I am not cute!"

*Ted, aren't you going to introduce me?* Ninja held up, unable to hide the enormous grin which had slid across his face. 

Ted groaned, pulling himself away from their hugs and begrudgingly obliging. 

"Shinobu, this is my brother Thomas and my sisters, Tabitha and Thalia. Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Shinobu." 

The three shared Ted's dark brown hair and blue eyes, but not much else, as they all seemed taller and more angular than their younger brother.

"Ooh, Teddy sure brought a looker home," Tabitha commented as she nudged her sister. "I like this one a lot better than the last one." 

*Why thank you. It is nice to know my appearance is appreciated* Ninja held up, feeling his enjoyment rise even more as Ted not-so-subtly moved in front of him to stake his claim.

"So, Shinobu," Thomas said, extending one hand forward which Ninja quickly shook, "it's nice to finally meet you after all the bragging Teddy's done about you." 

"Thomas!" Ted squeaked. 

"I haven't seen him this infatuated since I brought home my college roommate, Chaz," Thomas continued, oblivious to Ted's pitiful protests. "He used to be very sweet on him. I remember how we'd go for rides in the country in my convertible, with Teddy in the backseat gazing up in rapture at Chaz and laughing at every little thing he said. I even caught him dancing around in Chaz's sweatshirt one night, so I hope you've been careful about leaving clothes lying around, Shinobu," he finished with a playful wink. 

"Th-that was an accident! I thought it was your sweatshirt! And why do you even remember that!" Ted cried, wishing at that moment that the floor could open up and suck him into it, or at the very least his brother, since surely he would not be missed. 

Thomas chuckled and patted Ted's shoulder. 

"Ah, those were the good old days, weren't they, Teddy? Before we were burdened by jobs and all the stress of being an adult." 

"Yes, such good days, now let's never talk about them again," Ted said through gritted teeth, his face beet red now. He glanced meekly at Ninja, certain he was on the verge of teasing him, but instead Ninja was holding up a new card for Thomas to read. 

*So, Thomas, what line of work are you in?* 

"I'm the CEO of Vandervloek Insurance," Thomas replied. "Although it won't be official until our father steps down next year. He's made sure to show me the ropes though, so I'll be doing my best not to let him down."

*How admirable.* 

"And I believe Mother told us you were a magician, Shinobu?" Tabitha inquired. 

"Yes, Teddy told me about all the tricks he can do! Apparently he's quite impressive," Tonya burst out. 

Ted looked at her in shock. 

"What? Mother, I said no such thing! Shinobu is a ninja, and a dancer-" 

"Ooh, really, a dancing ninja?" Tabitha interrupted, looking excited. "Have you incorporated both of those aspects into your magic act?" 

"He's not a magician!" Ted shouted. 

*You can judge for yourself.* Ninja pressed his palms together before he started to moonwalk across the polished marble floor. After a few seconds, he carwheeled backwards, landing in a split, before lifting his body from the ground with only his hands. He swung his legs around, performing a few of his favorite break-fance moves, before he jumped to his feet and outstretched his arms, an array of confetti pouring out from each of his sleeves.

"Amazing," Tonya murmured while Thomas and Thalia eagerly applauded the trick. 

"That was wonderful, Shinobu," Tabitha said as Ninja, after having vanished the confetti with a few hand seals, made his way back toward them. "Are you available for birthday parties? I'd love to hire you for my daughter's beachfront soiree next month!" 

*I would be honored to attend and spread some birthday joy* Ninja replied. 

"Splendid! I'll have my assistant call your assistant and we can hammer out those details!" 

"Tabitha, he doesn't have... and he's not a... oh, never mind." Ted rubbed a hand across his face. 

"Well, now, we have a good half hour before the meal is ready, so why don't we pass the time with a tour of the house?" Tonya asked, looking quite excited by the prospect.

*Thank you for the offer. I would love to view more of your lovely home* Ninja agreed, 

Ted, who'd narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the suggestion, turned toward the older woman. 

"Uh, Mother, the house is quite large. Where exactly do you plan to take him?" 

"Oh, here and there," Tonya answered vaguely. 

"I think I'll come along too," Ted insisted, hurrying to take his spot at Ninja's side. 

"We'll come as well, Teddy," Thalia said as she and Tabitha joined the group. "Mother just purchased a Ming vase and I've been dying to see it!" 

"You should enjoy that as well, Shinobu," Tabitha added. 

"Mother, he's not Chinese," Ted stated, though once again no one paid him any mind.

"I think I'll-" Thomas paused as his cell phone started to ring. "Oh, excuse me, everyone."

"That's the office," Tonya said matter-of-factly as she started leaving everyone down the one of the hallways branching off from the entryway. "Remember Phil, Teddy?"

"Uh, no."

"You know, from accounting?'

"Still no, Mother."

"You met him when your father took you in to work for that class project."

"Mother, that was fourteen years ago."

"My, time really does fly. Anyway, he's about to retire, so there's a vacancy..."

Ted's eyes started to narrow. 

"Mother, you know I'm not good at math."

"Yes, but Thomas and Tabitha would be there to help you, right?" Tonya countered. "They were always such good tutors for you back in school."

"Right, because I'm sure it'd be great if the CEO of the entire company and his best attorney had to keep coming into the accounting department to do someone else's work," Ted snarked. 

Tonya's lips formed a small pout. 

"You don't have to be so negative about it, Teddy. I'm only asking you to think it over."

"Yeah, Teddy, think it over," Tabitha echoed. "The benefits are amazing and you can take as many vacation days as you want!"

"Fine, I'll think it over," Ted replied, his voice tense enough for Ninja to pick up on.

*Mrs. Vandervloek, can you tell me about this lovely painting?* Ninja pointed to a watercolored canvas adorned atop the wall of a stylish study. 

Tonya turned to Ninja with a delighted expression. 

"I can see you have quite the eye for art. That is an original Van Gogh I was lucky enough to acquire at the country club's auction last summer. I spent a bit more than I'd intended for it, but since we were raising money a good cause, I thought why not live a little?" 

As she let out a soft chuckle, Ninja's expression turned curious. 

*What cause were you supporting?*

"Oh, I haven't the foggiest idea now," Tonya said, still chuckling. "When you've been to as many auctions and benefits as I have, they all start to blend together."

"Is this where you're putting the vase as well, Mother?" Thalia wondered.

"Heavens, no, that's for the lounge. Come along, I'll show it to you, darling."

Ted flashed Ninja a quick, grateful smile as the topic of Phil's retirement vanished completely from everyone's minds.


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja greatly enjoyed his tour of the mansion, observing with amazement the family's collection of priceless artwork, their massive library, which Ted grumbled about only being used for decoration and not for actual reading, rooms with the most exquisite furniture and fixtures, as well as odd little rooms that served no purpose at all. One was just for wrapping Christmas presents; one simply stored a massive collection of snowglobes; and one room was completely windowless and empty, save for a single white canopy bed in the middle of the highly polished wooden floor.

"That's the napping room," was the only explanation Tonya gave before herding everyone up the stairs. "And here's what I've been just dying to show you: Teddy's old room!"

Ninja's eyes lit up at once and he eagerly stepped forward to enter, but stopped in his tracks when Ted slid in the doorway protectively. 

"My bedroom is off limits!" 

Tonya frowned in unison with Ninja. 

"Now, Teddy, don't be like that. It wouldn't be a proper tour if he didn't get to see your room!" 

*Yes, Ted, why can't I see it? Is there something that you're trying to hide from me?* 

Ted opened his mouth to speak, looking slightly panicked, when all of a sudden Winston appeared from seemingly nowhere, a small, crystal bell in his hands.

"Brunch is ready, Madam," he announced, his words punctuated by a faint ringing sound as he weakly heaved the bell up and down.

"How wonderful!" Tonya exclaimed, her good mood restored. "This way, everyone! I'm sure you're all quite hungry, so let's get a move on!"

While Ted sighed with relief and hurried along to keep up with his mother, Ninja grabbed his sleeve and flashed him a quick message. 

*You may have won this time, but I will not forget this, Ted.* 

"I-I don't know what you mean," Ted said, unable to meet Ninja's eyes. "I just didn't want you to see how, um, messy I used to be. C-come on, Mother doesn't like to be kept waiting." 

While Ted hurried along to keep up with his family, Ninja walked along at a leisurely pace, still looking around in wonder at the treasures and trinkets on display. From displays of antique jewelry, to a garage filled with an assortment of vehicles, to a room where the glass walls sheltered numerous tropical fish swimming in bright blue waters, every inch of the building contained a feast for the eyes.

Ninja couldn't help but pause at this last room. He'd almost passed by without noticing it at all, but the door was open just enough for him to hear the sound of bubbles. Ninja slowly peaked his head inside, feeling as if he had entered an aquarium, and gazed at the slender bodies swimming all around him. He wondered why Tonya had left this room off her tour and was about to further enter the room, when a hand on his shoulder tugged him backwards.

"Sorry, Ninja, but you can't go in there," Ted said, looking truly sad about having to deny him. "That's my dad's office and he does not like people entering without permission."

Ninja nodded. 

*I understand. I apologize for overstepping my bounds.*

"It's fine. I can see why you were tempted," Ted admitted as they continued on toward the dining room. "It really is beautiful in there. I remember, back when I was a kid, I would wait for my dad to leave before I'd sneak into his office and climb into his chair. Then I'd just sit there, in silence, and watch the fish swim around me. I could sit there for hours some days, not thinking a single thought or having a care in the world." 

*That sounds very peaceful.*

As they entered the dining room, Ninja noticed a very tall, very broad gentleman standing near the head of the table. He towered over everyone, even Ninja, and under the designer suit he wore, Ninja could tell he was a rather muscular, imposing individual. His brows were knit close together and his jaw set firmly, a piercing look in his steel blue eyes that dared anyone else to cross him. Even the dancer felt a bit intimidated by the image this man presented, but that image quickly melted away when he took notice of the stragglers. A large grin spread across the man's face before he strode across the room to envelop Ted in a giant bear hug that lifted him a few inches off the floor. 

"There's my boy!" he announced in a deep, jolly voice, patting Ted's back several times and making him cough slightly. "It's about time you came home for a visit, son! Where have you been hiding from us all this time?" 

"Dad, I can't breathe! Put me down!" Ted croaked until he was set back down, though his father still kept him gripped rather close to his body. 

Ninja couldn't help finding it adorable how tiny Ted looked while pressed against him, the size and height difference of this father and son even more pronounced than their own. 

*I presume this is your father, Ted?*

"Y-yes," Ted sputtered, still catching his breath. He cleared his throat before saying in a more confident tone, "Shinobu, this is my father, Thomas Sr. Dad, this is Shinobu... please be kind," he added, a slightly worried expression crossing his face. 

"Shinobu! I've been dying to meet you!" Thomas Sr. somehow managed to cross the room in one giant step and stuck out a wide, solid hand for Ninja to shake. 

As Ninja did so, strong fingers surrounded his, squeezing intently as the handshake continued, and the older man's eyes bore directly into the depths of his own. Ninja could tell he using an intimidation tactic, most likely one which had scared off countless potential business partners and boyfriends, so instead of flinching or shrinking back, Ninja held his gaze and continued the contact. 

*I am honored to be meeting with you and your family, sir. Thank you for inviting me into your home.* 

"The honor and pleasure is all mine," Thomas Sr. replied. Ninja thought he saw a spark of something before the man blinked, and it was gone. 

"Dad, how long are you planning that handshake to last," Ted grumbled, his expression now growing suspicious. 

"Right, right, we have much to do and little time, so why don't we get this brunch started!" Thomas Sr. agreed before releasing his grip on Ninja's hand. Ninja flexed his sore fingers once before letting his arm fall at his side. 

"Are you alright?" Ted murmured under his breath, but Ninja merely nodded in response, unwilling to show any signs of weakness until he'd earned the respect of Ted's family. 

As everyone started to find their seats, Ninja hurried to pull out the chair for Ted's mother. 

"Oh, thank you. My you're a sweetheart," Tonya said, a delighted smile covering her face. "Teddy, it seems you've found the gentleman I've always wanted for you." 

"Remember when she tried to set him up with the Wilkinshire boy?" Tabitha asked, earning a few snickers from her siblings and a frown from Tonya. 

"He was always very polite to me. I don't know why you couldn't find anything in common with him." 

"I couldn't find anything in common with him because his favorite hobby was collecting creepy dolls and puppets, which he always brought along with him, even on so-called dates!" Ted snapped, his cheeks heated once more. "Do you know how disturbing it is to have a dead-eyed dummy sitting between you and your date at the movies? With the popcorn bucket sitting in its lap?! Ugh, why must you all keep remembering the events from my life?" 

"Teddy, dear, calm down," Tonya said as she neatly folded her napkin into her nap. "I don't want you getting so excited it causes you another tummy ache." 

While Ted groaned and buried his face in his hands for what would surely not be the last time that day, servants started bringing delicious smelling dishes to the table and laying them out for everyone to admire. 

*This looks wonderful* Ninja said with an appreciative smile. 

"We went all out for you, Shinobu," Thomas Jr. said as he added a number of what seemed to be deep friend sticks of dough to his plate. "Dim sum, jin dui, jiang bing-whatever you're craving, we've got it all here!" 

"We also have pho soup! I ordered it especially once I knew you were coming," Tabitha explained as she filled her bowl. "I had some on a trip to Bangkok last year and I couldn't get enough of the stuff!" 

Ted looked around at his family in horror. 

"You... you do know that none of these foods are Japanese, right?" He was met with looks of confusion. "You do know that Shinobu is Japanese, right?" 

"Is that right?" Tonya asked, looking to Ninja in surprise before turning to her husband. "Dear, have we visited Japan?" 

"We were going to for our 24th anniversary, but then you said Laos was the hipper place to be, so we went there instead," Thomas Sr. replied before digging into a baguette covered in condensed milk. 

"Ah yes, Laos!" Tonya laughed as she looked back to Ninja. "Have you ever been, Shinobu? I know it's close to Japan, so perhaps you might have popped over one day for a visit? If you haven't, you really should because it's just gorgeous!" 

Ted sighed in disbelief before he glanced to Ninja.

"I'm so sorry about this." 

*It's alright, Ted* Ninja said, still smiling. *Even if there was a bit of confusion, I understand that they meant to make me feel comfortable with this meal, and for that I am grateful.* 

"You are really too nice sometimes," Ted murmured. 

"Here, Teddy, try one of these!" Ted looked down at a bowl of rather oddly shaped dumplings that his mother was holding out to him.

"Er, what are these, Mother?" Ted poked at them with his fork a bit, already sensing that they weren't what he would deem edible. They looked lumpy and had a strange brown liquid seeping out of them, and his suspicions were confirmed when his mother started to explain. 

"I had an emergency meeting of my Asian Culture Club just for your visit today. We've been learning to cook simple rice dishes, but I wanted to make something special just for you." 

"Oh, how... thoughtful of you." Ted gently placed one of the dumplings onto his plate, stared at it for a moment, looked up to find his mother eagerly watching him, sighed, and finally cut into one with his fork. More of the liquid spilled out, staining the china, and soaking the dough until it was dark brown as well. Ted closed his eyes and whispered what must have been some sort of prayer before pushing the fork into his mouth.

"Ah. Tuna fish, chocolate sauce, nacho cheese... all of my favorites combined into one chewable package."

Tonya nodded gleefully. "That's right! I was hoping you'd be able to taste them all. They must have cooked properly then! Oh, I can't wait to tell the rest of the club about this!"

Ninja was extremely impressed by Ted's ability to keep a straight face as he continued to chew the food before quickly swallowing it. He poured out a glass of wine and handed it to Ted, not even a little surprised when Ted chugged it without a second thought.

"You see now... what I'm dealing with?" he whispered as he handed the empty glass back for a refill.

*I think it's a nice gesture. She wanted to create something just for you.*

"Oh, those aren't just for Teddy," Tonya chimed in, having seen Ninja's note. "Help yourself, Shinobu!"

To Ted's surprise, Ninja lifted an entire dumpling to his mouth, chewed it thoroughly, and swallowed easily, a thoughtful look coming over his face as he finished it. 

"D-does that actually taste good to you?" he murmured, wondering if he would be able to stomach anything else after witnessing such a feat.

*I have never before tasted a mixture of chocolate, tuna fish, and nacho cheese. It is an experience I cannot describe with words. However, each component of the dish is one that you love dearly, Ted, and was chosen specifically to make you happy. That has added an element of sweetness to the dumplings which have made them my favorite part of this brunch.* 

"Oh my... is that what you really think?" Tonya seemed on the verge of tears as she offered another dumpling to Ninja. "I'm so happy that you like them, Shinobu. I've never been much of a cook before but when I knew Teddy was bringing you home at last, I really wanted to make something he'd like so that he'd feel at ease." 

"Mother..." Ted's expression softened into fondness and he took another bite of his dumpling, only wincing for half a second before he swallowed it. "Thank you. I really do appreciate you wanting to make these for me... although perhaps you should, uh, take a few more classes before attempting another dish." 

"You're right, dear, practice does make perfect!" Tonya agreed. Looking relieved, Ted returned to the more appetizing parts of his meal and the group continued to make small talk as they ate. 

"So, Teddy, will we see you in the office next month?" Thomas Sr. asked. Ted's grip on his fork tightened ever so slightly.

"I suppose you will, Dad, since I never pass up a holiday party."

Thomas Sr. let out a loud bark of a laugh. 

"Good one, son. You're quite the jokester."

"Seriously, Teddy, won't you even consider taking the job?" Tonya asked, that small pout returning to her lips. "Do you really think you can play around with this silly karate business for the rest of your life?"

"I'm not playing, Mother," Ted said, looking as if he wanted to jab that fork into something other than the meat on his plate. "I take my work very seriously."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, dear." As if to apologize for her words, Tonya quickly offered a plate of banh mi sandwiches which had been cut into tiny triangles. "Here, dear, have more of these. You've been looking so thin lately, that I'm sure it could do you some good," she fretted, her gaze running over her son's slim figure in his suit. "Have you been getting enough to eat at home?" 

"Of course I have, Mother. I keep trying to tell you, I've been on a new diet and exercise regimen for my training, so that's why I look slimmer now," Ted protested, though he did add a sandwich to her plate in the hopes of removing the disapproving look from her face. "Shinobu's been doing a lot to get me in shape. He's really helped me improve my skills and become a better fighter than I ever imagined." 

*You are not giving yourself enough credit, Ted. You could not have made it this far without working as hard as you have. Your determination and perseverance are what really helped you improve so much.* 

Ted blushed even redder, but he set his fork down and reached for Ninja's hand lovingly. 

"Well, you should still eat up as much as you can," Tonya insisted. "I worry about you not having enough to eat in that tiny little apartment, or being held up by some despicable masher on your way home." She shuddered at the very thought while Ted rolled his eyes. 

"I'm not sure that word means what you think it does, Mother." 

"Oh, why don't you let us get you a nicer place in a better building, Teddy?" 

Ninja winced a bit, knowing how proud Ted was of that apartment, and his worry was confirmed when Ted set his wine glass down a bit harshly. 

"Mother, I've told you this a thousand times now, I don't want you to get me a better place because I'm quite happy with where I'm living now. Which brings me to another point: I want you both to stop supporting me financially." 

Ted's parents immediately opened their mouths to protest, but Ted raised his voice a bit and continued speaking until he had undisputed holding of the floor. 

"I know, I know, I haven't always been as successful as I've wanted to be," he admitted, looking down for a brief moment in shame before gathering his determination once more. "But I've finally managed to find something that I believe I'm meant to do, something that makes me feel fulfilled as a person, and helps me achieve the goals I want to achieve." 

"You mean your teaching job, Teddy?" Thalia asked. Ted nodded. 

"Right, and it's thanks to Shinobu that I even have that job-" 

*No it isn't* Ninja interrupted gently and Ted nodded again. 

"I know, I know. I got it because I was the right one for the job, but that's also what I mean. I didn't think that teaching would be a calling I'd find so fulfilling, but it's really been helping me learn a lot of things about myself." 

"What sorts of things, Teddy?"

Ted jumped at the sudden question by his father. 

"Oh, uh, well, you know. I-I learned that, um, that I really like helping people and kids, especially, I really like kids... and... showing people how strong they can be if they... if they don't ever give... up..." 

It was disheartening to see how much Ted seemed to wilt under the intense gaze of his father. Ninja knew he was stronger than this, much stronger, but unless Ted remembered that, it was hopeless.

Thomas Sr. rested his hands upon the table as he continued to stare at Ted. 

"You've always been big-hearted, son, but don't you think you should put your own needs first this time? Teaching's well and good as a hobby, but you're not going to be able to live off it as a career, not without help from your mother and I. Do you really want to live paycheck to paycheck, in a rundown apartment for the rest of your life?"

"I..." Ted lowered his gaze, starting to tremble. Ninja tried to hold up a message filled with encouraging words, but soon realized the corner of his notecard was clamped in one of Thomas Sr.'s meaty fists.

"Is that what you want for him, Shinobu?"

Ninja flinched at the way his name sounded coming from the man's lips. It felt sharp and dangerous on his tongue, as if the man were wielding it like a weapon. Never one to shy away from battle, though, Ninja composed himself and prepared a new card before once more meeting Thomas Sr.'s gaze.

*What I want most is for Ted to be safe and happy. Sometimes those desires conflict with each other, but when all is said and done, I have always been able to put aside my ideas about what is best for him so that Ted can follow his own path. I may not be happy about that, but I respect his strength and passion enough to honor his decisions.*

Ninja watched as Ted's parents exchanged glances. They were obviously skeptical of Ninja's words. They wanted to trust Ted, but it was difficult for them to believe the clumsy boy they had watched grow up had turned into an accomplished fighter and teacher. 

"Alright, dear, if that's what makes you happy," Tonya finally said. "We've only ever wanted you to be happy, and if that mean teaching children and living in that... small apartment," she spoke these words in a rather strained tone, as if she were holding back from saying worse, "then so be it." 

"And you'll stop sending me money each month too?" 

"You can just slip that into a savings account, for a rainy day or an accident!" Tonya insisted. "You don't even have to touch it all! We'd just feel so much better if you had it, Teddy. Please?" 

"Alright, fine," Ted sighed, picking at his rice with his fork. "I suppose that's more progress than I've made before."

Ninja turned back toward Thomas Sr. and held up a card for only him to see.

*I understand your concern and worry for him, but I have watched Ted grow and become stronger every day, and I will continue to watch over him for as long as necessary.*

Thomas Sr.'s steel blue eyes could have been ice as they bore into Ninja's once more. He allowed the man a chance to stare deep into his own and glean whatever he could from the encounter. Ninja still could not tell how this man felt about him, or his relationship with Ted. While the rest of Ted's family seemed to be slowly warming up to him, Ted's father, who continued to smile and joke around with the others, maintained a guarded façade when speaking with him. Ninja could not blame the man for not wanting to trust someone he'd only just met so quickly, but he was determined to earn his acceptance before the day was over.

"Sheesh, Dad, way to bring down the mood," Thalia complained as she frowned at her father.

Thomas Sr. laughed and poured himself another glass of wine, breaking the held gaze at last. 

"Sorry for being a stick in the mud. You're right, darling, we should be festive today, for this is a celebration!"

"Well, I know how to kick things up again! Shinobu, tell us more about yourself!" Thalia insisted. "What are your hobbies? You're Japanese, right? How did you end up making your way to the states?" 

Ted turned to Ninja curiously, as it was something he wondered as well, though hadn't the courage to inquire. Ninja, though, felt comfortable enough to answer the question, knowing he wanted to show who he truly was to Ted's family. 

*I have many hobbies actually. I am a dancer first and foremost, as my family trained me deeply in the arts of dancing and singing. I am a big fan of karaoke and like Ted I am very well-versed in the martial arts. I was born and raised in a small Japanese village outside of Kyoto and came to the states when I was twenty-one years old. Now I live with several roommates in Minnesota and do my best every day to refine my skills.* 

"Ugh, how boring," Tabitha said with a roll of her eyes. "I'll have to ask the good questions here." She turned to Ninja with eager eyes. "How did you end up getting together with Teddy? C'mon, Shinobu, don't spare the juicy details! He hasn't been able to stop going on about you whenever he's over here. He's definitely head over heels," Tabitha giggled, eyeing her brother mischievously.

"Tabitha! I do not!" Ted was looking flustered again, so Ninja decided to give an answer that would hopefully settle his nerves. 

*It was not an easy courtship, I'll admit. After we were introduced, Ted expressed an interest in a relationship and I, being the stubborn man I am, was not very forthcoming with him. However, Ted refused to give up on me and in time, I came to realize what a determined, brave, intelligent, and wonderful man he was. I am very lucky that he did not leave me to suffer the lonely life I surely deserved, and every day I wake up feeling so very grateful and happy to have Ted in my life. I love him deeply and I hope we spend many happy years together.* 

A chorus of "Awwws" broke out across the room, while Ted, still red-cheeked but smiling now, shot a loving glance at his boyfriend. Ninja returned it, while noting that Thomas Sr. had remained silent.

"Pardon me for intruding, Madam," Winston said, once again appearing from nowhere, "but I wanted to let you know that the installation should be completed within the hour." 

"Aw, very good. Thank you, Winston." 

Ted looked to his mother curiously. 

"What did you have installed, Mother?" 

"Oh, I don't want to spoil the surprise," Tonya said, trying to hold back a chuckle, "but let's just say it has something to do with your great-great-great grandfather." 

Ted nodded in understanding and muttered, "Ah, of course", which piqued Ninja's interest. 

*I don't recall you telling me about him, Ted.* 

"Oh, that's quite the tale!" Thomas Jr. was quick to butt in, much to Ted's annoyance. "Antonius Vandervloek arrived in this great country with nothing but a single suitcase and a handful of coins in his pocket. He went west, in search of gold, stuck his pickaxe into the ground, and was blasted into the sky by a stream of oil instead. He ended up breaking 15 bones, but also founded the first of our family's companies, which sold helmets and other mining gear." 

*That is quite a tale indeed* Ninja replied. *I am certainly glad he wasn't seriously injured by his ordeal.* 

"Oh ho, a Vandervloek would never be taken down by that. We're all strong as ox," Thomas Sr. said with a chortle. "My father's father, the founder of Vandervloek Life Insurance, had a grand piano fall on top of him one day as he rode his bicycle down the street, and he walked away with only a scratch on his forehead!" 

"What about Grandfather?" Tabitha chimed in. "He was walking down Main Street when he was completely sideswiped by a scooter driven by the mayor's son, and in the end, the son was the only one who needed stitches!" 

Everyone started to laugh at what was surely a familiar story, save Ninja, who was starting to get a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

"Dear, don't forget about yourself when talking about the strength of our family," Tonya said as she shot her husband a look of pure adoration. "One day, when we were taking a walk together, a horrible piece of machinery came crashing from the sky and smashed directly into him!" 

"It was one of those government satellites," Thomas Sr. helpfully informed Ninja. 

"I was utterly horrified, but Thomas simply stood up, dusted off his jacket, and then offered it to me, as the night had grown rather chilly." 

Tonya sighed, lost in the happy memories of her past, while Ninja, who was feeling uneasy, looked to Ted. 

*It seems your family has been prone to many... unusual incidents.* 

"Heh, yeah," Ted said, not noticing Ninja's worried expression. "We have a bit of a family saying about how lucky the Vandervloeks are, though we try not to brag about it."

*Yes... very lucky... I'm curious. Have either you or your brother experienced any of those... unusual incidents?*

"Can't say that we have!" Thomas Jr. happily replied. "Which is a bit of shame because I'd love to have a story of my own to pass down through the generations. I hope Teddy doesn't luck out and beat me to it!"

"I won't let you have all the luck without a fight!" Ted teased, causing them both to laugh.

Ninja suddenly wondered if there were any way to monitor Ted at all times. As he tried to figure out the best method of setting up hidden cameras, Tonya neatly folded her napkin before setting it onto his plate.

"What a lovely meal. I'll be sure to give the kitchen staff raises to thank them. I'm so glad you could share it with us, Shinobu. Now, I would very much like to give you a tour of the gardens, if you are up for it." 

*I would love that.*

While Ted, Tabitha, and Thalia joined the tour as well, the two Thomases politely excused themselves to handle a quick work matter.

"Please don't take too long! I don't want you to miss out on the surprise!" Tonya called out as they disappeared down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Once outside, the group assembled into Margot's trolley. Winston, who had donned a plaid suit with matching bowler hat, stood at the front of the vehicle and spoke into a handheld intercom that transmitted his voice over a set of loudspeakers set up throughout the trolley.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard. I'd like to ask all participants of the tour to keep their arms, legs, and heads inside the vehicle at all times. Also keep your valuables and possessions securely stowed in the provided areas. Safety is always our top priority so do not move from your seat once the vehicle is in motion. We will be starting the trolley imminently."

Ninja looked to Ted in surprise. 

*I did not expect this tour to become perilous enough for our safety to be at risk.* Moments later, the trolley sprung to life and began to roll across the grass at a spritely 2 miles an hour. Ninja blinked a few times. *I see my expectations were reasonable.*

While Winston began his perfectly polished speech, which started all the way back in 1902, when the Vandervloek estate was first built, Ninja felt the breath leave his body as he gazed around at the gorgeous gardens, elaborate topiary, and majestic, ancient trees lining the landscape. An enormous pool complete with a rock-formed waterfall and a matching hot tub rested just behind the mansion, while in the distance stood several paddocks where horses grazed and tropical birds flew overhead. 

*This place is beautiful.* 

Ted grinned and rubbed the back of his neck, looking a bit bashful at the compliment. 

"It's impressive, but it can be overwhelming. Most people have never grown up with even half the stuff I have, and it probably seems like I've taken this all for granted, but I really am thankful for all the things I've been given in my life." 

Ninja nodded. 

*I know, Ted. I have never seen you as that that type of person. I understand why you keep this aspect of your life private and I'm very happy to be allowed into another part of your world.* 

Ted looked down, his smile wavering, before he reached out to take Ninja's hand. Ninja squeezed it and walked along with him, feeling more connected to his boyfriend than ever. 

After a long, though fascinating tour of the area, the trolly rode past a large orange tent in the center of the largest garden, from whence an assortment of mechanical sounds could be heard from within.

Tonya frowned as they drove past. 

"Margot! Please stop the vehicle!" Once they'd stopped, she stepped out onto the grass and headed inside the tent. "Pardon me for just a moment."

The mechanical sounds quickly stopped and low, mumbled conversation filled the air instead. Ninja glanced at Ted, who shrugged.

Tonya appeared again a minute later, looking none too pleased.

"Apparently there's been a slight delay thanks to a malfunctioning power drill. We'll have to wait a little longer until the surprise can be unveiled."

"Don't worry, Mother, I'm sure it will be done soon," Thalia said, offering her a pat on the shoulder.

A round of static from Tonya's walkie-talkie suddenly filled the air.

"Hello, dear," Thomas Sr.'s voice was so booming it seemed to shake the very walkie-talkie itself. "Thomas and I have cleared up our business. Have you finished the tour?"

"I suppose we have for the moment, since my surprise isn't ready."

"Sorry to hear that. However, I think Thomas and I have cooked up a fun activity, so why don't you all come to the back of the house as soon as you can."

"We'll be right there, dearest!"

"Oh good, a surprise from my dad," Ted muttered as they drove along a much shorter path back toward the house. "This can only end well."

*You have such little faith. I will remain optimistic about this surprise until I see it with my own eyes.*

These were words Ninja would come to regret. Upon reaching ten feet of the back door, Thomas Sr. popped outside, clad in nothing but a black Speedo.

*Well, Ted, I will not be doubting you again anytime soon.*

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Ted's face went bright red and he quickly covered his eyes with his hands. 

Thomas Sr. let out a chortle. 

"Thomas and I have taken up water polo at the country club, so I thought we might put on an exhibition match for you all!"

*Emphasis on exhibition* Ninja quickly flashed to Ted.

"That's right, we're here to entertain!" Thomas Jr. appeared then, in the exact same attire as his father. He earned a quick look of approval from Ninja while Ted opened his fingers just enough to take a peak before unleashing another moan. 

"Why can't any of you behave like normal people?" 

*Say, Ted, do you have one of those lying around here as well?*

"No!"

*So what do you wear when you swim?*

"Teddy?" Thomas Jr. asked with a laugh. "Oh no, he never goes in the pool."

"He's just not a very strong swimmer," Tonya said defensively as she pulled Ted into a hug. "He couldn't put his face in the water until he was 13. It's not his fault he hasn't gotten used to it yet."

"Mother, please," Ted moaned as he struggled to escape her grip. "That was a long time ago. I'm fine with swimming now, I just don't do it much."

"Well then, son, why don't you join our match?" Thomas Sr. asked. 

"Then there'd be three people," Ted flatly replied.

"Shinobu can join as well!" Thomas Jr. suggested. "It'll be two-on-two! Come on, you both look sweaty from the tour. A dip in the pool would refresh you both!"

"Are you serious? No, we can't go in the pool, because neither of us brought our-" 

*A dip in the water sounds very nice, actually* Ninja held up before Ted could finish voicing his complaint. 

Ted turned to him and goggled. 

"What?! You're not planning on swimming in your suit, are you?" 

*Of course not. It is no trouble for me to procure a swimsuit. It seems to me as though you could use a relaxing dip yourself, Ted.* 

"Come on, son, there's no need to be nervous. We're all here to enjoy ourselves," Thomas Sr. insisted. 

"That's right, so let's have a battle for the championship!" Thomas Jr. cried.

"Don't worry, Teddy, I think you and Shinobu can take him!" Tabitha cheered from the lounge chair beside the pool. 

"Yeah, kick Dad's butt!" Thalia agreed. 

"My, such language," Tonya tittered as she daintily settled into a chair beside her daughters. 

"Sorry, Mother, but you know how competitive we can get," Thomas Jr. said apologetically. 

"Don't worry, son, we won't go easy on you," Thomas Sr. boomed as he clapped Ted on the back. "I know you wouldn't want it that way." 

"I don't want any of this!" Ted snapped, before gasping when Ninja was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. "No, no, please don't be happening," he muttered before his mouth fell to his feet. 

Ninja emerged from the smoke, his muscles gleaming and his eyes sparkling, and quickly wiped the drool from the corner of his boyfriend's mouth. 

*I appreciate the enthusiasm, Ted, but you really should be changing now.* 

"Sh-Shinobu! H-how can you w-wear that?" Ted hissed, barely able to bring himself to look down at Ninja's barely concealed bulge. 

*I never turn down a challenge, Ted, no matter what it entails. Here, I brought one for you as well.* 

He offered a similar swimsuit to Ted, but Ted tossed it away. 

"I will wear my own swimsuit, thanks!" he snapped before turning around and storming off inside. He returned minutes later, wearing bright red trunks that reached his knees, as well as a white T-shirt. Ninja arched an eyebrow as he made a direct beeline for the pool. 

*Aren't you going to remove your-* 

"Nope. Now come on, we have a game to play... for some reason." 

With a shrug, Ninja quickly joined him in the pool and the battle for ultimate victory began.

For what was a friendly game, it was a rather intense match-up between Shinobu and Thomas Sr., the two offensive members of their respective teams. Ninja's agility and speed allowed him to weave around the older man and score several goals, but Thomas outmatched him in pure strength and power, meaning it was extremely difficult, if not impossible, for Ninja to steal the ball from him once he had it in his possession. As they traded points, Ninja could tell Thomas Sr. was assessing his every movement, though he wasn't sure if the assessment was positive or negative. 

Ted, on the other hand, managed to get through the game easily enough, especially with an athlete like Ninja scoring all the points for their team, but the real challenge was keeping his eyes firmly away from the scantily-clad body of his boyfriend.

*You might want to try and keep your mind on the game, Ted* Ninja held up on a remarkably dry card for only him to see. 

"I-I don't know what you mean," Ted panted as threw the ball he'd just barely managed to save back into the middle of the pool. 

*Well, you've been doing much more staring at me than you have at the ball.* 

"You're the one who decided to wear that scrap of fabric!" Ted hissed at him again, his eyes once again unable to stop noticing how shapely Ninja's sculpted rear looked in his tight swimsuit. "It'd be one thing if you were wearing it while it were just the two of us, but must you do it here?" 

*I'm merely trying to fit in. When in Rome, after all. But if you are feeling jealous, I could always find a way to wear this the next time we're having a date.* 

"Will you be serious for once?!" 

"What are you two going on about over there?" Thomas Jr. inquired curiously, watching as the ball sailed over Ted's head unnoticed due to their conversation.

"Nothing! Never mind!" 

Ted unceremoniously yanked Ninja's card from his hands and shoved it underwater, causing Ninja to pout. 

*Hey, those are expensive and I've been recycling them.* 

"I'll buy you some more for Christmas if you stop talking about our dating habits," he hissed. 

"Here, Teddy, I've got this for you!" Tonya held out the small, yellow ball to her son. 

"Thanks, Mother." 

"Keep going. You've almost won and I know you can do it," she said with a smile. 

"Well, now, aren't you going to cheer for me as well?" Thomas Sr. asked, his eyes taking on a sad quality. Tonya gasped and hurried around the edge of the pool until she reached her husband before leaning over to hug his broad shoulders. 

"Of course I'm rooting for you too, dear! I could never choose between you and our boys. Forgive me for making you think I could." 

"Of course, you are forgiven." 

As they shared a kiss, Ted rolled his eyes. 

"We are still playing a game here."

"Since you two make a better team than I thought, why don't we make it so the next team to score a point wins it all?" Thomas Jr.asked.

Ted sighed with relief. "Okay, we agree to that." He looked to Ninja then and lowered his voice. "I know you'll be able to do this, but even if we lose, at least it will be over." 

*Ted, switch positions with me.*

"What? Why?"

*I would like to play the goalie for this round.*

"But it's the last round. If I play offense now, we'll lose for sure."

*I don't think that's true. You're a better athlete and player than you think* Ninja insisted, touching Ted's shoulder in a comforting manner. *I want you to show your family how much you've improved. I believe in you, Ted, so very much. I would really love it if you could believe in yourself too.* 

Ted's face started to heat up. "Shinobu... thank you. And okay." He smiled before diving under the water, cooling his face off enough so that he could face his father and brother without fear. 

"Aw, I was really getting a workout from Shinobu's shots. Teddy's won't be nearly as good," Thomas Jr. murmured, which caused Ted to grumble in annoyance. "It's okay, Teddy, you can take as many shots as you want at me and I'll only use one hand to block you. That should make it more fair. Not that you'll even get past Dad in the first place," he couldn't help but add in an overly confident tone. 

"That's what you think." 

Ted closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he smiled with more confidence than his family had ever seen on him before. He grabbed the ball in his right hand and started to swim directly toward his father, who was blocking him without even needing to lift his arms. 

Thomas Sr. laughed as he drew near. 

"Do you think you can take me down, son? I'm not that weak." 

Ted narrowed his eyes. 

"Neither am I." 

After taking an enormous breath, Ted tossed the ball high into the air before diving under the water. 

"Huh?" 

Unsure whether to watch the ball or his son, Thomas Sr. was momentarily torn with indecision, unable to even move when Ted swam between his legs and crossed onto their side of the pool. He popped back up with a gasp before lifting his right hand once more to catch the ball he'd tossed. Without missing a step, he twirled around twice before hurling the ball directly toward the goal. Thomas Jr., who had been stunned by Ted's unexpected athletic display, continued to be stunned as the ball sailed over his shoulder and into the net. 

Ted also paused to stare at his work in astonishment. 

"I... won?"

"Yay, Teddy, you did it! You showed them!" Tabitha yelled as Thalia clapped her hands happily. 

"You were amazing! You were like a dolphin in the water! I've never seen you swim so fast before!" 

Tonya was also clapping and jumping up and down in glee as pride shone in her eyes. 

"My little Teddy has become quite the little athlete!" 

"Well done, son! I knew you had it in you!" Ted's father roared happily, clapping his son on the back and nearly knocking him underwater, while his brother shook his head in an awed, dazed manner at Ted's abilities. 

Ted, still in disbelief himself, looked over to Ninja, who had a smile on his lips and similar pride shining in his eyes. 

"Did I really just do that?"

*You did indeed, Ted. I'm very proud of you.* Not wanting to contribute to the further embarrassment of his boyfriend, Ninja opted for a congratulatory hug instead of a kiss. 

"Alright, everyone, the game is over. That means it's time to change back into civilized clothing," Tonya announced. "I've also received news from Winston that my surprise is finally ready, so let's not delay it any longer!"

\-----

A short while later, the whole family and Ninja were standing back out in the middle of the garden. The orange tent was gone, and in its place was a very large structure that was covered by a white sheet.

"We have now arrived at the grand finale of this tour, and we are very proud to show all of you what lies beneath this sheet," Thomas Sr. announced in his booming voice. "The Vandervloek family has always worked hard to be the best we could be, but we have also been very lucky and very privileged people, and we might never have gotten as far as we have if one plucky young man hadn't headed west, forged a pickaxe from sharp rocks and tree branches, and entered bear-infested territory against not just the advice of everyone he met, but plain old common sense! So on this day we must pay our respects and gratitude to our ancestor, Antonius, for first being the first Vandervloek to reach for the stars-literally!" 

As Thomas Sr. finished his speech, his namesake ripped away the sheet, revealing a massive stone fountain, towering at least fifteen feet high, with a marble statue of a man holding a pickaxe above his head, which must have been at least six feet high in itself. 

"Okay, Winston," Thomas Jr. spoke into a walkie-talkie, "turn on the water now!" 

The onlookers stood in anticipation of the event for one minute, then two, then three. 

Thomas Jr. frowned and held the device to his mouth once more. 

"Winston, did you hear me?" 

"Yes, Master Thomas, and I had Leon turn the valve, but there seems to be a problem with the pipes." 

"Oh, blast it!" Thomas Sr. growled, slamming one meaty fist against his open palm. "I should have checked it myself before we all gathered. What a fool I was!" 

"Darling, it's alright," Tonya soothed as she rubbed Thomas Sr.'s arm. "You couldn't have known this would happen, so calm down. I'm sure it will be fixed shortly." 

Thomas Sr. sighed before smiling down at his wife. 

"You're right, darling. There's no need for excitement." 

He seemed to have spoken too soon, however, since a few seconds later, Ted noticed something rather exciting out of the corner of his eye.

One of the stones from the fountain appeared to be vibrating slightly... no, more than slightly. It began rumbling so strongly that Ted could tell it was going to fly off the fountain at any minute. Sure enough, a powerful stream of water sent the stone high into the sky, while the other stones making up the fountain, having been disturbed by this loss, began to tumble down to the ground. 

"Everyone, look out!" Ted immediately leapt into action to push his siblings, who were in direct trajectory of the stones, to safety. He grabbed his brother and whirled him around before pushing him away from the path of collapse; with barely a second to spare, he leapt backwards and grabbed both of his sisters' hands before pulling them towards safety as well. Ted's heart pounded in his ears as he tried to propel his body out of the path of the oncoming rocks now that his siblings were safe; sadly his movements were a bit too quick, for the cascading stream of water had made everything so slick that he found himself slipping and falling onto his back, knocking the wind out of him briefly. Ted heard several members of his family scream as the last stone prepared to collapse atop him, and he closed his eyes instinctively as he awaited the impact.

Ninja moved at the same time Ted did, using his body to shield Ted's mother and father as he pushed them out of harm's way, but his heart stopped when Ted slid to the ground. Forgetting entirely about the stones and water still crashing all around him, he leapt into the air, barely managing to weave through the falling debris on instinct, before he landed directly in front of the fallen man. Ninja bent down and wrapped his arms around Ted, lifting him up protectively against his chest, before leaping once more into the air, though not fast enough to avoid a stone, which smashed against his shoulder. Ninja momentarily winced, but the pain was forgotten once he'd landed on the soft grass feet away and turned his attention to Ted. 

*Are you alright?* he held up with his left arm, since the right was still curled around his back. 

Ted panted for a moment, his eyes still wide with shock, before he nodded. 

"I... I'm okay. Thanks to you... Shinobu." 

"Teddy!" 

"Are you alright, Teddy?" 

The rest of his family flocked around Ted, and without even realizing it, Ninja held onto him a little more tightly. 

"I'm fine, everyone," Ted reassured them, squirming around enough that Ninja finally released his hold. Once he was back on his feet, Ted was hugged tightly by his mother, all the while insisting he was fine, before then being hugged tightly by his brother, and repeating the process with both sisters. "Seriously, everyone, I'm fine," Ted insisted. "I'm more worried about all of you!" 

"We're fine too, Teddy," Thalia insisted, along with her siblings. "You pushed us out of the way." 

"You were amazing!" Tabitha cried. 

"How did you do that?" Thomas Jr. asked, gazed at his brother in awe. 

Ted was not used to being looked at in that way by his siblings, so he quickly took on an embarrassed expression and looked down. 

"Oh, it wasn't really that impressive. I've been through training exercises that were more difficult than that." 

"Really?" 

"I never knew you could move like that, Teddy." 

"What else can you do?" 

"Well, I can... wait, no, now's not the time." Ted pushed past the others and headed again toward Ninja. "What about you? Are you hurt?" 

Ninja hesitated before shaking his head. 

*You don't have to worry about...* 

Ninja trailed off when he noticed Tonya heading directly towards him. Her expression was so hard to read that Ninja worried she might be in shock, but once she reached him, her eyes filled with liquid and she pulled Ninja into a bone-crushing hug. 

"You... you saved him. I saw it... that stone would have crushed him... and you didn't think twice... you saved my baby. Thank you, Shinobu... thank you..." 

"Thank you, Shinobu!" 

Ninja was further crushed by the additional hugs of Thomas Jr., Thalia, and Tabitha, and though he enjoyed the affection of their embraces, that amount of pressure was too much for his injured shoulder to endure and he eventually collapsed to his knees, rubbing his right hand against the wounded area. 

"You are hurt!" Ted screeched as he rushed to Ninja's side. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

*I didn't want to spoil the mood* Ninja weakly replied. 

"You're bleeding," Thalia said, her expression suddenly turning serious. She bent down and grabbed the walkie-talkie which had fallen onto the ground during the fountain's collapse. "Winston, bring my medical bag out here immediately!" 

*Oh, that's not necessary* Ninja tried to say, but Thalia was already talking to Ted. 

"Help me get his shirt off so we can assess the damage." 

"Got it," Ted agreed. 

Beside them, Thomas Jr. was shouting angrily into his cell phone. 

"I want the names of every person who worked on this fountain's construction! It's shoddy workmanship at its finest and if you won't take responsibility for this, my sister is prepared to take you to court!" 

"Damn right I am!" Tabitha agreed. 

"Don't worry, Shinobu, we'll get you the best room in the hospital," Tonya insisted. Thomas Sr., who stood beside his wife, one arm wrapped protectively around her waist, was staring at Ninja as well, though for once his gaze lacked intensity and confrontation.

Ninja sighed as the excitement only seemed to escalate and allowed his jacket and suit to be removed, since going with the flow seemed the best way to handle things now. After a quick examination, Thalia bit her lip and shook her head.

"The bruising is worse than I thought. I'm afraid there's a fracture. We should probably get to the hospital for a closer look." 

*I thank you for your concern, but that's really not necessary* Ninja said, wincing slightly as he formed a few hand seals. Instantly, a familiar jar and a teleporter appeared in his hands, both of which he handed to Ted. 

"What's this... oh. Got it." 

Ted slid his arm around Ninja's waist and activated the teleporter, sending them both into one of the luxurious bathrooms inside the mansion.

Ted helped Ninja sit on the edge of the enormous bathtub and grimaced as he noted how dark the bruises were on Ninja's shoulder. Ted wet a wag with warm water and wrung it out, gingerly dabbing it along the blood on Ninja's skin. 

"Let me know if this hurts," he reminded gently. 

Ninja winced but shook his head. 

*I am fine. I've handled worse. There really is no need to worry about me so much, Ted.* 

"That's not true at all," Ted insisted, rubbing along Ninja's back as he cleaned the blood from his body. "You injured yourself trying to protect me. Of course I'm going to worry about you." 

Ted opened the jar of balm and began gently rubbing it on the injured areas, smiling as Ninja gave a sigh of relief. 

*I do not regret it. I'd do it again. You know I'd never allow anything to injure you on my watch, Ted.* 

"I could never forget that," Ted admitted, knowing how strong Ninja's drive to protect him was. "I am grateful to you for rescuing me, my love. But I do want you to value your own safety a little more." Ted reminded him, pressing his lips to the back of Ninja's neck a few times.

*I do value it,* Ninja argued, smiling every time he received a kiss. *But how can I not react when I see something bad will happen to you? If we were in opposite positions, I know you would do the same for me.* 

"I guess you're right," Ted admitted, continuing to rub soothing circles along Ninja's rapidly healing skin. "I really can't thank you enough for saving me and my parents. I'm just sorry the whole day has been such a disaster." 

*I've actually been enjoying myself quite a lot,* Ninja admitted, which earned a look of disbelief from his boyfriend. 

"You don't have to be nice for my sake, Ninja." 

*I'm not. I'm having a great time getting to know more about you and your family. If I have to put up with a few awkward meals and exploding fountains, I'm more than happy to do so.* 

Ted leaned forward and met Ninja for a soft kiss which ended sooner than both wanted it to when Ted's cell phone started ringing. 

"Uh oh. I think we scared them with that disappearing act," Ted said as he checked who was calling. "Hello, Mother. Now, before you get upset, I want to assure you that we're both fine-" 

"TEDDY WHERE ARE YOU?! WHAT HAPPENED?! YOU JUST VANISHED WITH SHINOBU ARE YOU OKAY?!" 

Ninja could hear her voice from where he sat and he held a hand over his mouth so Ted wouldn't see his smile as he desperately reassured his mother that they were both okay. 

"Mother, we're coming down to the foyer now! Mother-Mother! Mother! We'll see you in literally 30 seconds! Goodbye, Mother!" Ted sighed as he stood up before offering Ninja a hand. "Ready to get back in there?" 

Ninja summoned a new shirt and jacket, and slipped into them before accepting Ted's hand. 

*Let's go.*


	4. Chapter 4

Ted was soon engulfed by a mass of limbs belonging to very concerned family members.

"Teddy! You're back!"

"How did you manage to disappear like that?"

"I don't care if you are dating a magician, don't ever pull a stunt like that again!" Tonya, the one who was hugging Ted the tightest, insisted.

Ted let out a wheezing breath as he nodded. 

"I... I understand. I'm sorry... for scaring you... but can I... please be allowed... to breathe again?"

"It's okay, Mother, he won't vanish again." Thomas Jr. and Tabitha managed to disentangle their mother from Ted's torso, allowing him a chance to lean against the wall and catch his breath. Thalia, meanwhile, was scrutinizing Ninja's shoulder and finding his lack of injuries difficult to accept.

"How could you have recovered so quickly? The cuts, the bruising, they're completely gone. It doesn't even seem like you're feeling any pain," she said after prodding Ninja's shoulder blade with her fingers.

*I am very grateful for your concern, but I assure you I'm fine, Miss Thalia. I have a condition that allows me to heal very quickly.*

Thalia's eyes narrowed and she leaned in close to Ninja, staring deeply into his eyes for a moment. Ninja swallowed and wondered if Thomas Sr. had passed on a knack for intimidation to all of his children. 

Then she smiled, and it was as if the clouds had parted to reveal sunshine once again.

"Wow, what a nifty ability! I wish we had more people like you around, Shinobu! Sure, I'd be out of a job, but I think people would be a lot happier!"

*I couldn't agree more, Miss Thalia.*

"Oh, no need to be so formal. You can just call me Thalia. Or Towel. That's what Teddy used to call me, before he could pronounce my name."

"Must everyone remember every last detail of my life?" Ted murmured, his head firmly buried in his hands.

Tonya gave Ted a soft kiss atop his head. 

"Well, now, after all that awful excitement, let's take some time to relax and settle our stomachs Supper should be ready in a half hour and I want everyone cleaned and dressed for the occasion." 

"Yes, Mother." 

"Shinobu." 

Everyone looked to Thomas Sr., who had until then been silent. Ninja stepped closer to him.

*Yes, sir? How may I be of assistance?*

"I would like to speak with you, privately. Would you join me in my office?"

Ninja glanced around the room, noting the looks of uncertainty now crossing the faces of Ted's siblings, while Ted himself seemed downright panicked.

"D-dad, wait, what are you going to-?"

"This won't take long." Without another word, Thomas Sr. turned and started to walk away.

Ninja hurried along after him, finding he needed to utilize some of his speed techniques to keep pace with the surprisingly fleet-footed man. By the time they arrived at his office, Ninja was panting lightly, but he quickly stilled and then controlled his breathing before taking the seat directly in front of Thomas Sr.'s desk.

The room around him seemed dark, and the sounds of bubbles and humming machinery, which he'd once found calming, now seemed off-putting and almost ominous. Ninja's heart was beating rapidly. He wished that he was wearing his mask. He hadn't been this exposed for this length of time for many years and he was starting to feel the effects of the events of the day. 

Was Thomas Sr. angry about what had happened with the fountain? Ninja knew he could have done more, he could have been faster, and saved Ted without risking injury to either of them. He'd been sloppy and slow. Or perhaps he was angry about earlier. Ninja had made a very bold claim about watching over Ted, and already he had proven not to be true to his word. Ted nearly had suffered great injury while under Ninja's protection; if Thomas Sr. decided Ninja's word was not to be trusted, he was not sure what he could do to change his mind.

While Ninja struggled not to get lost in his own thoughts, Thomas Sr. slowly sank into his large, plush chair and reached for a small button nestled in the corner of his desk. Instantly lights inside the various tanks flickered to life, bathing the room in a soft glow.

"Do you know when Teddy's birthday is, Shinobu?"

Ninja's eyes widened slightly, but he otherwise retained his composure.

*September 17.* 

The corner's of Thomas Sr.'s mouth twitched slightly and he nodded.

"The doctor told us his birthday would be near the end of December. Teddy never was one for doing as people demanded, though. He arrived the moment he felt like it, all three pounds, five ounces of him. He needed to remain in the hospital for a few months and we weren't able to take him home until Christmas anyway, so I don't know why he was so insistent on coming to see us early in the first place. I told him that too, as I stood over that tiny glass incubator for those first few months, and all he did was stare back up at me with those big, blue eyes that could melt the ice caps."

Thomas Sr. let out a low chuckle while Ninja leaned slightly forward, wanting to hear more.

*I didn't know that.*

"I'm not surprised he didn't tell you about it. Teddy's always been nervous about how other people see him, even though he's also stubborn as a mule. That never quite made sense to me, but life's funny that way. My Teddy came into the world small and frail and terrified, but he was also determined and ready to fight." 

A small, proud smile actually crossed Thomas Sr.'s face for a moment.

"Life really is funny sometimes. Teddy was given the least and expected to fight the most for everything he wanted. It sure as hell wasn't easy. We all tried our hardest to protect him. His brother and sisters watched out for him at school, helped with homework, took lessons with him, and kept him company as much as they could. Tonya and I tried to help when we could as well. He's had someone guarding him until the day he turned 18, even when he was inside the house. But in spite of our efforts, Teddy's been knocked down again and again by those who were stronger and smarter than him, those who resented him for our name and our wealth, and those who wanted to take advantage of him because of who he was. And every time, Teddy brushed himself off and stood right back up. Even when he felt scared, he kept doing what he wanted and fighting for what he loved."

Thomas Sr.leaned back again, closing his eyes.

"I remember when he was just fourteen. He came into my office, shaking like a tree in a windstorm, tears in his eyes. I ran to him, terrified that someone had hurt him, only to have Teddy tell me that he was the terrified one. He was starting to feel things he couldn't explain or understand and he thought... he I might stop loving him because of it."

Thomas Sr. opened his eyes, which shimmered in the low light.

"But nothing could ever make me stop loving my children! Not one damn thing! So I scooped Teddy up in my arms and held him tight and let him cry out all of that fear and confusion. I held him and rocked him until he'd fallen asleep in my arms. Just like I did when he was a baby. I thought back to that time when I could only look at him through a protective sheet of plastic and touch him through a tiny hole in the side. Teddy struggled so hard just to make it home... it wasn't fair that his struggles had only gotten harder the older he grew!"

Thomas Sr. paused to wipe his eyes and catch his breath.

"I've only ever wanted to keep him safe," he finally said, softly, gazing down at his lap. "I've only ever wanted him to be happy. I've tried so hard to make his life better and when he doesn't accept the things I offer, I've tried to support his choices. The trips, fine, we can afford them. The voice-modulation, okay, it's strange, but if it's what he wants, we can live with it. But the apartment and the job... Teddy deserves so much more than that. All those martial arts and fighting he's so thrilled by-don't you think he's putting himself at risk unnecessarily? He should stop looking for danger, stop being so damn stubborn, and move somewhere else, somewhere better. He should be working with his brother and sister, where he'll always be safe and secure. Don't you think he deserves all that too?"

Thomas Sr.'s gaze fell onto Ninja. 

"I know you do. You're not like the others Teddy's brought home. I've seen the way you look at him, the way you talk to him. Teddy's never seemed this confident before and I know that's your doing. You even put yourself at risk when he was in harm's way... I've never seen anyone who wasn't family do that for him before. My gut tells me you're someone I can trust, so I want to hear your honest response. After everything you've learned about Teddy, after everything I've told you, don't you think things should be different? Don't you think, after the constant fights and battles he's faced, that he deserves some respite, Shinobu?"

Ninja sat silent and still for a moment. The arguments Thomas Sr. made held merit; in fact, Ninja had made several of them himself to Ted when they were alone. He could not deny that his father was right. 

Eventually, he lifted up a notecard and placed it facedown on Thomas Sr.'s desk before sliding it toward the man. Thomas Sr. gingerly picked it up and started to read.

*Ted absolutely deserves the best of everything. He is a good, kind man who brings happiness into the lives of those around him. I have asked him many times to switch apartments, and have questioned him about his feelings for his job. I have felt insecure when training with Ted many times, uncertain if he was ready to advance. I have argued with him many times and spent many sleepless nights worried about his well-being.*

"So you understand."

Ninja nodded and slid another card over to him.

*I do. But I also understand Ted. He is stubborn and proud and refuses to do something if he doesn't like it. He's infuriating and tiring... but that is why I love him so much. I have never before met someone with his determined spirit and big heart. He is much too good for me, I can admit that, but since he has chosen me to be the recipient of his heart, I will care for it and protect it with my life. So I train Ted, almost every day, to ensure he is able to take care of himself when I am not around, and I trust Ted to speak up when he needs help with something.*

"You trust him that much, huh?" Thomas Sr. asked curiously. 

*Yes. I would trust Ted with my life. And I know that I can trust him to do all those things, to never give up when he's been knocked down and to reach out when he's scared, because he learned that from all of you. You gave Ted the love and support he dearly needed as a child, and helped him grow into the amazing man he is today. Every accomplishment he makes is an accomplishment of yours as well. You should feel proud of Ted and his desire to never settle for anything less than what he dreams of achieving. I am very thankful to have met all of you. I have long desired to know the people who helped the man I adore become the person he is. I am also very thankful that he was able to grow up in this loving and supportive environment. If only we all could be as lucky to have a family like yours.*

Ninja blinked a few times and realized that he was also growing misty-eyed, so he quickly looked down and wiped them away with the back of his hand. When he looked back up, Thomas Sr.'s gaze had moved to the glass wall beside his desk.

"I installed these tanks when Teddy was seven years old. He came home school one day, going on and on about this amazing field trip his class had taken to the aquarium. He even said he wanted to work there when he grew up. It warmed my heart to see him so excited about something and after he got a look at my new office, he was just over the moon. Teddy absolutely loved it in here, so much so that he came in every day after school wanting to sit on my lap as I worked and feed the fishes with me. As he grew older, his dreams of working at an aquarium faded, but he still snuck in here plenty of times and sat in my chair to admire them. Some days I do the same, and I wonder if maybe working at an aquarium wouldn't be such a bad job after all."

Ninja offered a small smile. 

*You have spent a lot of time observing small, precious things which need protection from the world. You have spent a lot of time loving those small, precious things and caring for them as they grew older and stronger.* Thomas Sr. nodded. *You have done your job amazingly well. Ted no longer adores fish, but he no longer needs to be kept in a container to survive either. You can trust him to swim freely now. I promise to swim by his side and ensure he is safe.* 

Thomas Sr. stood up and walked around his desk, standing right before Ninja.

"I don't take kindly to those who break promises," he said as he slowly extended his hand. Ninja stood and grasped it tightly.

*Neither do I.*

They shook on it, in complete agreement for the first time that day, and shared the first of what would hopefully be many smiles.

"Darling!" a sudden voice sounded from outside the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but have you finished your meeting with Shinobu? If so, I'd love to have my turn with him!"

Thomas Sr. let out a loud, barking laugh. 

"He's all yours, darling!" 

\-----

Ted sank down onto one of the plush, oversized sofas in the family room to try and catch his breath. He was still a bit overwhelmed by what had just happened outside and he needed the adrenaline coursing through his veins to slow down before he could return to normal. Making matters more difficult was the meeting currently taking place between his father and Ninja. Ted knew they could both be very strong-willed and imposing when they wanted to get their way, and he dreaded the possibility of them engaging in all-out war. 

"Ugh, no, don't think about that." Ted's nerves would never settle if he kept dreaming up the worst-case scenarios for events. He sighed and leaned back, sitting in silence and contemplating things on his own for a while. This ended rather abruptly, however, when Ted felt the cushions start to sag beneath him. He glanced over to find his brother had joined him on the sofa and expected another teasing comment to head his way, but instead Thomas rested a hand on Ted's knee and gazed down at him with a fond expression. 

"I'm so proud of you." 

"W-what?" Ted sputtered, his cheeks starting to redden again. "Because of the statue falling? Or did you mean the game? B-because in both cases I-I just, you know, I got lucky..." 

"No you didn't." Tabitha sat down on the other side of Ted. "You knew exactly what you were doing in each situation. But that's not what Thomas meant." 

Ted looked between them in confusion. 

"Then what did you mean?" 

"He meant that we're so proud of everything you are." Thalia reached down to ruffle Ted's hair. "You left home wanting to become a master of martial arts, and now you teach others for a living. It would have been so easy to give in to Dad and join him at the company, but you refused to settle for a job you didn't like. When you want something, you go after it until you accomplish it, no matter how long it takes or how hard it is." 

"But-but you guys are like that too!" Ted insisted. "You all have amazing jobs and great families!" 

"Yes, but Dad got me my job," Thomas Jr. rebutted.

"And mine," Tabitha added. 

"Everything we've wanted in our lives always seemed to come so easily," Thalia said softly, "but we can't say the same for you, Teddy. I don't know why it was so much harder for you... but it wasn't fair." She leaned down and wrapped her arms around her brother's shoulders, hugging him gently. "I wish it hadn't been so hard for you, Teddy. I wish we always could have been with you to protect you, like we did when we were kids." 

Ted looked to each of his siblings before he reached up, resting his hands atop Thalia's. 

"I know you guys have been worrying about me since I was born. I might not have always seemed appreciative, but the truth is, I was. I was so happy whenever I could spend time with my cool big brother, or my popular big sisters, because you guys never looked down on me. I mean, yeah, you teased me, but not for what I wanted out of life or who I was... you guys never thought less of me for being who I am." Ted was on the verge of tearing up but he blinked a few times before managing to smile at them all. "Thank you all for everything you've done."

While Ted may have been able to hold back his tears, the others were less skilled in this area as they piled on top of their brother to engulf him in an enormous hug. 

"Ack, okay, okay," Ted cried, desperate to escape. "I was just starting to recover and you're all ruining that!" 

His siblings started laughing as they pulled back, quickly wiping their faces. 

"Hey Teddy, one of these days, would you mind teaching me some of your kung-fu moves?" 

Ted looked to Thomas Jr. in surprise. 

"Really? You want me to teach you?" 

"Of course. Who could be a better teacher than you? Well, aside from Shinobu, I suppose." 

"Ouch," Ted muttered, though he continued to smile. "But it's true, he is an amazing teacher." 

"And an amazing dancer," Tabitha added. 

"And he's very strong and agile," Thalia aid. 

"And intelligent." 

"And so handsome." 

"Not to mention that body-" 

"Okay, he's never wearing a swimsuit around you people again!" Ted insisted, to a chorus of laughter. Once it had stopped, though, his expression grew vulnerable. "So you... you really like him?" 

All three nodded. 

"We really like him." 

Ted sighed, relief flooding through his body. He hadn't even realized how much having the approval of his siblings meant to him, and he was sure Ninja felt similarly. 

"I'm sure that round of compliments would have done wonders for his ego. Maybe it's not such a bad thing that he's being grilled by Dad right now." 

"Did I hear my name?" Thomas Sr. asked, poking his head into the room.

"Oh, Dad! Sorry, I didn't mean to call for you," Ted apologized.

"Not a problem at all," Thomas Sr. assured him. "Supper should be ready shortly."

"Um, have you finished talking with Shinobu?" Ted asked, feeling awkward even mentioning it.

To his surprise, his father chortled.

"Yes, our discussion has ended. He's with your mother now, Teddy." 

"With Mother..." Ted trailed off before casting a suspicious look at his siblings. "Do you know what Mother intends to do with him?"

"Uh..." Tabitha and Thalia exchanged glances before Thomas Jr. let out a guilty sigh. 

"Sorry, Teddy. We didn't want to do it, but you know how Mother can be." 

Ted's face instantly paled. 

"What has she done?" 

"Well, you didn't hear it from me, but you might want to check out your room," Thomas Jr. said slowly. 

As if he'd been electrocuted, Ted leapt from his chair before tearing into the house screaming a thunderous, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

\-----

Ted raced through the house so quickly that he nearly toppled several priceless artisan vases from their pedestals, but thankfully he had a surge of good fortune which kept every item in one piece. Not so thankfully, however, by the time he reached the door of his old bedroom and thrown it open, he discovered that he was already too late. 

Tonya and Ninja were sitting on his old king-sized bed, which was much too large for a child of his small stature, but which was, more embarrassingly, completely covered in teddy bears. There were bears of every size and shape and color, bears with fur so soft you wanted nothing more than to run them across your face, bears with bald patches on their fur from Ted having done just that as a child, bears with hats, and sweaters, and scarves, and boots; and they weren't just on the bed. Bears were proudly displayed along the windowsill and on the dresser, and sat upon every bookshelf and flat surface which could be found in Ted's room. A few even peeked their heads out of the closet, their eyes shiny and their paws almost waving at Ted, as if greeting their master after a long time away. 

Ted's whole body turned red. He had never been able to keep a secret from Ninja, no matter how hard he'd tried, aside from this one. His love for teddy bears had been the one thing he'd managed to conceal the entire time they'd been dating, thanks to help of his parents, but now... it was over. 

To make matters worse, Ninja was sitting not only in the middle of an enormous teddy bear pile, but he was also intently focused on a familiar red scrapbook that Tonya kept flipping through as she pointed to each picture with delight. 

"There's Teddy during his first Christmas pageant! He was so excited to play a sheep, and then he was so sad when the bottom of his costume ripped during the performance. Poor dear, he ran off stage crying. That's when we bought him Mr. Peppermint to cheer him up." She pointed to another picture of Teddy cuddling a large white bear which held a candy cane in his paws.

"Oh, and here's Teddy on his first bicycle!" Tonya flipped to another page and pointed to a happy, buck-toothed Ted sitting atop a shiny red bicycle. "He was so excited to ride it! Then he crashed into the magnolia tree..." She pointed to another picture, showing a now toothless Ted with a cast on one arm and a fuzzy brown bear in a nurse's uniform tucked under the other. "My poor baby had to wear that for three months. But Tabitha found Florence, the Get-Well Bear, and Teddy slept with her every night until that cast came off." Tonya flipped to the next page before pausing to glance over at the alarm clock beside Ted's bed. "Oh, my, look at the time. Do you think we should stop now?" 

*No, please keep going. I am having one of the best moments of my life right now.* 

"Oh, you are a sweetheart, Shinobu. Alright, let's see..." She skimmed toward the end of the book. "Ooh, these pages are from our trip to the Bahamas! Teddy was a teenager then and he really wanted big muscles to impress people at the beach, so every day he'd wake up early and-"

"Mother!" 

Tonya jumped at the sudden noise before she smiled and waved at her son. 

"Oh, hello, Teddy! Are you here to change into your dinner clothes?" 

"Mother," Ted said slowly, his whole body trembling as he tried not let himself pass out from overheating. "What... are... you... doing?"

Tonya's lips pursed into a familiar gentle pout. 

"Now, Teddy, don't be mad. I really wanted to give Shinobu a grand tour of the house and that had to include your room, sweetheart. I promise, Martha cleaned it very well before you arrived, and made sure all of your bears were washed and fluffed up in the dryer, just the way you like them." 

"If you were intent on giving him a tour, why are there scrapbooks involved?" he demanded. 

"Oh, well that was Shinobu's idea," Tonya revealed as she smiled over at Ninja. "He loved your room so very much and asked if we had any pictures of you as a child. Of course I have albums filled to the brim with your cute little face," she paused to reach out and pinch Ted's cheek, "and I couldn't decide which one was the best to show him, so I decided to show all of them!" 

Ted noticed several other photo albums and scrapbooks strewn across the bed and he tried to grab them, but Ninja's nimble fingers were too quick for him. 

*Oh no. I am not leaving this house until I am able to see every last picture of you.* 

"But that will take hours!" Ted said in dismay. 

Tonya's eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together happily. 

"That means you'll be staying past dinner! Oh, how wonderful! I'll go tell Winston to prepare the emergency dessert we had planned for just such an occasion!" 

She hurried from the room, walkie-talkie in hand as she summoned her butler, leaving Ted and Ninja alone. 

Unable to even look at his boyfriend, Ted collapsed onto the end of his bed. 

"Will my humiliation ever end?" he muttered, wishing he could grab his pillow and bury his face into it. He closed his eyes and sighed, simply lying there for a few moments, before the bed shifted as someone moved to sit next to him. Ted didn't react, not until he felt soft kisses on his forehead. "What now?" 

He opened one eye and found Ninja's words written in a rare shade of light pink. 

*Sometimes I wonder if could ever find you any cuter than you already are. After today, you have become the cutest, most lovable being in the entire universe. I am truly the luckiest man alive to have such an adorable boyfriend and I... I... oh, come here!* 

Ted yelped as he was pulled into a hug by Ninja, who proceeded to pepper his face with kisses. 

"Ah! S-Shinobu! Shinobu, I love you t-too! Y-you don't have to-aha! Shinobu, quit it! My parents will hear us!" 

*I don't care! I love you too much!* 

"Shinobu!" 

When it was finally time for dinner, Ninja and Ted arrived in a calm manner, their hair perfectly styled and their clothing freshly ironed, though Ted was now sporting an ascot around his neck. Luckily, no one questioned him about it and the dinner proceeded without incident.


	5. Chapter 5

Once all of their plates were filled with delicious food, Thomas Sr. rose and began clanging his fork against his glass. 

"If I could have the attention of everyone present," he began, his voice full of the same importance and pompous elegance he used when addressing his board of trustees, "I would like us all to raise a glass to our son and his esteemed guest, in commemoration of our first meeting." 

Ted and Ninja both smiled at each other and raised their glasses in unison with all the rest, giving their host their full attention. 

"When Teddy first told me about you, I wasn't sure what to expect. I can't say I've known many magicians, let alone dancing ones." Ted sighed and shook his head a little, but Ninja smiled at him, signalling that it was alright. "After spending the day with you, Shinobu, I think I can understand why my son is always so happy when you are the topic of conversation. You are a man of intelligence, strength, and compassion, which is always appreciated by the Vandervloeks. We have enjoyed your company and I sincerely hope this won't be the only time we welcome you into our home. So, before this gets too long, let's all raise our glasses in salute. To Teddy and Shinobu!" 

The rest of the family chorused it and clinked their glasses, leaving both Ted and Ninja uncharacteristically at a loss for words. Both of them were beyond touched and extremely relieved that they had managed to gain the approval of Ted's siblings and parents, and a wide, genuine smile spread across Ted's face as he clinked glasses with Ninja.

"Here's to us," he murmured before taking a sip. 

Ninja's fingers curled around Ted's and he held up another card before sipping his own. 

*To us.*

The rest of the meal was filled with comfortable chatter and plenty of delicious food, and was perhaps the best meal Ted had shared with his family in a long time. He was no longer worrying about trying to impress anyone and was able to endure his family's jokes and stories with grace and poise, for the most part that was. When his brother brought up the time he'd snuck an underage Ted into a nightclub, Ted had quickly cut him off by asking a distracting question about his investments. While it worked on Thomas, causing him to change subjects with ease, he knew nothing distracted Ninja from a good story and that one night soon, he would be sharing a very long and embarrassing tale with him. 

"So, Teddy," Thomas Sr. said after finishing his dessert, a chocolate and cherry tart, "Can I expect to see you at the office next month?" 

Ted froze, his own tart-filled fork hovering in mid-air, before casting a heartbreaking glance of what seemed to be betrayal at his father. 

"Wh-what? But I thought... didn't you understand...?" 

"I know it might be difficult to take time off from your busy teaching schedule, but like you said, you love a good holiday party," Thomas Sr. continued, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "I plan on bragging about your tremendous teaching skills, so I need you there to back up my stories. What do you say, son?" 

Ted's cheeks colored red, out of happiness for a change. "I'd love to attend, Dad. Thank you... for inviting me." 

Thomas Sr. smiled proudly at him and Ted hurriedly shoved the rest of his tart into his mouth. Once he'd finished it, he reached into his pocket and withdrew an envelope full of photos that he hesitantly held out toward his father. 

"I took a bunch of pictures at our last karate demonstration. My students have made such huge steps in their progress that I'm worried I might run out of things to teach them," he joked. "Would you like to see them?"

"Of course we would, Teddy!" Tonya cried. "You know I can't get enough pictures of you!"

"I know, though I'm not exactly the main feature this time," Ted explained.

"Pass them around, son," Thomas Sr. encouraged. 

"Okay!" Though Ted seemed nervous at first, the pride was evident on his face as he rattled off the names of all his students. "They've all been working so hard that it makes me want to work harder too, not just for them, but for myself. I want to become the best practitioner of martial arts and the best teacher I can be. It might not be glamorous or earn me a lot of money, but I really have found what I want to do with my life." 

Tonya smiled fondly at Ted while Thomas Sr. nodded.

"If you're sure, son, then we'll support you."

"I am sure, Dad. It's one of the first things in my life I am sure about, aside from how I feel about Shinobu, of course." 

Ninja smiled at Ted and held up a card.

*You should definitely believe him on that. I've seen so much improvement in Ted's skills ever since he began to teach others. I've also watched him grow into a brave and selfless individual who would put his abilities to use in any kind of situation, no matter how tense or troublesome be. His large heart, empathetic nature, and his quick thinking and reflexes have protected the safety of you all, of his students, and even of myself. I would gladly place my life and my heart in Ted's capable hands.*

"O-okay... thank you... you d-don't need to keep going." Ted was so red, he on the verge of blending into his outfit. 

"Aw, Teddy's all reddy," Tabitha teased.

"He's so cute when he's embarrassed," Thalia added.

"Remember the time that neighbor boy complimented his car? Teddy was so flustered he ended up driving it into a stop sign," Thomas Jr. said with a chuckle.

"I said you don't need to keep going!"

\-----

Once dessert was finished, Ninja made good on his promise to browse through as many of Tonya's albums and scrapbooks as possible, only this time, Ted sat at his side, sharing stories and pointing out photos that he knew his boyfriend would love to learn more about. 

"This one... oh God, I don't even know why my mother took this picture." 

*Because you look adorable in it* Ninja replied as he wrapped an arm around Ted's shoulders. 

Ted rested his head against the other man. "You think I look adorable in every picture." 

*There is no falsehood in that statement because you are simply too adorable to be real.* 

Ted smiled and kissed Ninja's cheek before gently closing the book. "Alright, I think that's enough pictures for tonight. My parents should be getting to bed now, since they will be flying out early tomorrow."

They carried the scrapbooks and albums into the family room, where Tonya was seated with a glass of wine.

"Oh no, are you two preparing to leave?" she asked sadly as they replaced the books onto their respective shelves.

"Yes, Mother, and you should be preparing for bed. You know you're groggy early in the morning without a proper eight hours."

"Yes, yes, I know. Oh, that reminds me, Teddy. Your father and I are planning to take another trip to Venice for our yearly wine tasting over the winter holidays, and we'd love it if you and Shinobu would come with us! You haven't been traveling in some time." 

Ted shook his head but was still smiling. "We appreciate it, Mother, but no thank you. Shinobu and I have our own plans made for this year. But perhaps we'll take you up on a future trip." 

*Indeed we will. Thank you for your gracious invitation* Ninja said with a bow.

Tonya stood up and patted Ninja fondly on the arm.

"Always such a gentleman. Alright, Teddy, you win this time," she said before pulling him into one last hug and pecking him on the cheek. "Now, I want you boys take to care of each other until we get back." 

Ninja smiled at Ted and draped an arm around his shoulder. 

*We will. There's no need to worry.* 

Ted smiled back and the two remained in that position as they exited the room to say farewell to his siblings.

"Bye Teddy!" Thalia pulled her brother into a tight hug. "It was so good to see you again! We really have to meet up more often!" 

"Y-yeah," Ted agreed, on the verge of coughing but managing to hold it in. "I'm sure we will, Thal-ack!" He was then pulled into an even tighter hug by Tabitha.

"You have to come to Gabby's birthday party! I'm not taking no for an answer!" 

"W-well I... guess I have no choice then," Ted gasped, his voice a bit strangled. Tabitha kissed him on the cheek happily before pointing to Ninja. 

"And don't think I've forgotten about you, Shinobu. I am definitely hiring you to perform for the party! Gabby will be so thrilled to see a genuine dancing magician!" 

"Tabitha, I told you-" 

*It's alright, Ted.* Ninja pulled from his sleeve a white handkerchief which he spun around his fingers before causing it to turn into a dove. *I would love the chance to meet your niece, so I will be there with bells on.* 

Ted shot him a look of gratitude, which was cut short when he was pulled into his fourth hug of the evening by Thomas Jr. 

"Teddy, it was fun as always! I know you're busy, but let's try to get together more often. Hey, maybe you'll think about joining our water polo team?" he asked with a hopeful look. "After I tell them about that impressive display today, they'd be thrilled to have you!" 

"Thanks, Thomas, but..." Ted hesitated when his brother's expression grew pleading. "I'll think about it." 

"You're the best!" 

Ted took a moment then to straighten his clothes, and to make certain his ascot was still neatly in place, which proved utterly pointless when he was scooped up into the air by his father in an enormous bear hug. 

"Dad!" 

"I'm gonna miss you, Teddy!" Thomas Sr. boomed before pressing a wet kiss to Ted's cheek. 

"I-I'll miss you too, but I'll see you again soon! I promise!" Ted cried, struggling to escape and failing miserably. 

Thomas Sr. chuckled before gently setting his son on the ground. 

"I will hold you to that, son. And as for you..." 

Thomas Sr. turned toward Ninja, who calmly offered his hand for the man to shake. 

*I cannot thank you enough for the hospitality and kindness I have experienced today. You and your family have made me feel very welcomed and I am excited for the day we can meet again.* 

To everyone's surprise, Thomas Sr. pushed Ninja's hand away. 

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily." He proceeded to wrap his arms around Ninja and give him a bear hug of his own. "Every member of this family leaves with a hug, and you're no exception," he muttered into Ninja's ear. "Welcome to the family, Shinobu." 

"Dad! Put him down!" A worried Ted tried to tug on his father's arms, earning another burst of laughter from the man. 

"Don't worry, Teddy, I haven't broken him. He's too tough for that." 

After being placed back onto the ground, Ted hurried to Ninja's side. 

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, he's so embarrassing sometimes-" 

*Ted.* 

Ted grew quiet when he saw the unusually shy expression Ninja bore. 

"Shinobu?" 

*It's dark. We should be going.* 

"Right." Ted turned and gave his family a final wave goodbye, which was matched with great vigor. Then he linked his arm through Ninja's and allowed his boyfriend to teleport them back home at last.

\-----

Once they were safely back in their apartment, the two collapsed onto the couch, exhausted after an extremely long day. Ted loosened his ascot before removing it, as well as his suit jacket, taking a moment to close his eyes and breathe after all he had endured. When he opened his eyes again to look at Ninja, he was shocked to see the same vulnerable expression he thought he'd imagined earlier. 

"Shinobu?" Ted hesitantly reaching out to take his hands, and was surprised when the dancer's arms made their way around his torso nearly immediately. "Shinobu, are you okay? What's wrong?" 

*I had such a wonderful time today, Ted* He kept his face hidden, pressed against Ted's chest, needing a moment of respite after being without his usual protection all day. *Your family was amazing. They all made me feel welcome there. I'm so happy to know that they wanted me to be there, that they wanted me to be at your side.* 

"That makes me happy too," Ted admitted, hugging his boyfriend tighter. "But why are you upset?" 

*I am not upset. I am merely remembering... Your family... they brought back many memories to my mind, Ted. I am feeling things that I was afraid I had forgotten over the years... but I am happy to say I have not forgotten them."

"Oh... Shinobu..." 

*Apologies. I did not mean to spoil what's left of the day.* 

"You haven't," Ted insisted, trying again to take Ninja's hands. 

*I'm so happy that you have a place where you can belong. That you have people you have always been able to turn when you were struggling. People who make you feel welcome and safe and warm and loved. That is what you deserve, Ted.* 

Ted squeezed his hands gently. "Shinobu..." 

*For so long, I've wished to... have a place I truly belong. My friends, my teammates... I have chosen them to become my family, but it's not the same. I love them all dearly, but it's just... not the same.* 

He seemed ashamed to admit this, so Ted moved closer and hugged him once more. 

"It's okay to feel that way. I know your family would understand. Just as I know that my family... well, I think they'd love it if you could become a part of it." 

*I believe you... and I'm very happy.* 

The two remained embracing for some time, words not necessary, as they processed everything which had happened that day. Eventually Ninja pulled back and wiped the liquid from his eyes. 

*Apologies again. This day was just as tiring for you as it was me. Do you need to talk about anything, Ted?*

"No, I'm fine." Ted settled back against the couch and sighed. "Despite all the humiliating stories, unwittingly offensive gestures, and the risk of serious injury, I actually think that was one of the best family gatherings I've ever been to." 

Ninja couldn't help but smile. 

*Even though they insisted on sharing everything about you with me and continued to address you by a nickname you find annoying the entire time?* 

"Eh, you would have learned all that eventually," Ted shrugged off. "As for the nickname, well, even though it's really annoying and I hate it... I also kind of don't mind being called that. You know what I mean, right?" 

*I suppose I do... Teddy.*

Ninja couldn't help laughing silently as Ted playfully pushed him backwards onto the couch and looked deeply into his eyes, though his pupils were dancing. 

"You are part of my family now, Shinobu, but that doesn't mean you are ever allowed to call me that." 

Ted kissed him softly and Ninja gladly reciprocated, remaining happily pinned to the couch.

*Understood. But you do know I will be buying you a teddy bear at the soonest possible moment, right?*

Ted's cheeks burned red and he buried his face into Ninja's chest.

"Can it be...a ninja teddy bear?" he asked in a muffled voice, causing Ninja to silently laugh.

*Of course. I will always make you happy.*


End file.
